


round one!

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Crime Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	round one!

Soft cotton clouds drifted by the tops of the buildings in the City of Wizards, Hero Cookie was in his suit, unsure where Pink Choco was at the moment as he carefully looked across a corner. Distant rumbling of cars, or cookies doing their own thing seemed to be the only noises that he could manage to focus on.

“Stop right there!” Hero Cookie yelled, his voice mechanically changing from the inside of his suit. “Cherry, we don’t have to do this. Please, just come out from where you are hiding.” he insisted, cupping a hand to the suit’s mouth.

Fights with the Villainous Trio were close to impossible, two twin siblings and their interesting father figure were hard to defeat. “Hero.” a cold, yet calm voice buzzed in the metal-clad hero’s headset. “Cherry Bomb is nearby, I’d recommend checking the-” Lemon’s voice cut off with a loud explosion, followed by loud, childlike laughter.

“Don’t move!~” a familiar, childish voice chimed from behind Hero. “Or you might go… Ka-boom!” Cherry yelled, chucking a cherry bomb over her shoulder and giving it a sharp kick towards Hero.

The teenager felt it sit in his hands, slowly growing hotter and hotter until he threw it downwards into the street, waiting a few seconds for it to explode. Suddenly, the smell of chocolate, cinnamon and powdered sugar filled the air, and Hero began to gag inside his suit. 

Fights between Hero and Cherry was much like a tired parent trying to get an unruly child to get into bed, or trying to get said child to wind down from a tantrum. “Cherry, please.” he pleaded, jumping into the air and letting himself hover. “As cute as this is, let’s do something more fun, okay?”

Shaking her head, Cherry stuck her tongue out as she pulled down her left eyelid. “Aw, you really think I’m cute?” she asked, hiding her face behind her hands for a moment as she rocked back and forth on her heels innocently. “Sadly, I’m much more than just cute!” she cackled, making a face at him as she tossed something in the air with an excited scream.

“Go, go, go! You got this Rocket!~” she chanted as her Firework Rocket spun around and circles and aimed itself at Hero, and successfully missed by a longshot and charged itself head-first into a cafe that doubled as a coffee shop.

Hero looked at the ground, the City of Wizards had cookies running, sliding and doing whatever they could to escape collateral damage. He wiped some sweat from his brow, giving himself a nice bonk through the suit. “Cherry- please.” he sighed.

Suddenly, three blobs of red, blue and yellow paint splashed in Hero’s face, followed by two children giggling. He knew it was Gumball, it just had to be. Wiping his face, he saw the two siblings with their arms linked together, doubled over laughing.

“PC.” Hero snapped into his communicator. “ Out here, now.” he began, “-And make sure you don’t do anything flas-”

Too late.

A gigantic pink heart filled the sky “Stop in the name of Love!” Pink Choco Cookie yelled, a grin on her face as she grabbed Cherry Bomb and tackled her to the ground with a loud giggle. Cherry Bomb screamed as the robotic pasty put a pair of handcuffs on her, giving Hero a big thumbs up. "Did I do it right?" she yelled, before getting a sudden shot of red paint to the face. 

Gumball stood at the top of a building, peeling his gum off his face, with a frown.  "Just you LOSERS wait, until next time!" he yelled, taking off with a huff.

"Next time?" Hero asked.


End file.
